User blog:Omgitskittykatty/And it Goes Something Like This
|- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |- style="text-align:center;" ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;background:rgb(176,196,222);"|Singles from And it Goes Something Like This |- style="vertical-align:top;line-height:11px;" | colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;"| #"Why the Hell Does that Snail Have a Collection of Severed Heads in His House and Why is One Mine?" (Why I Should Stop the Midnight Coffee) Released: August 9, 2015 #"Judge Bagel's Badass Rap" (Why I Should Stop the Midnight Coffee) Released: September 19, 2015 #"Differing Personalities (Chapter II)" (Why I Don't Go Outside Anymore) Released: March 14, 2016 #"Otherside" (cover, Why I Should Do More of My Own Songs) Released: May 29, 2016 |} And it Goes Something Like This is three CDs in one album which all follow a story. ''Why I Should Stop the Midnight Coffee'' The CD is about what he sees after drinking "midnight coffee." Track listing *'INTRO SONG: '"Midnight Coffee" *'SINGLE: '"Why the Hell Does that Snail Have a Collection of Severed Heads in His House and Why is One Mine?" (often shortened to "Why Does that Snail Have My Severed Head?", alternatively "Why Does that Snail Have a Collection of Severed Heads?") *"Am I Crazy? (Part One)" *"Yes I Am (Part Two)" *"The Historical Magic of Derpfaces (Part Three)" *"Eels at the End of the Rainbow (Part Four)" *'SINGLE: '"Judge Bagel's Badass Rap" (alternatively named "Why I Shouldn't Have Watched Chat Court ''at Midnight") *"In My Dreams, I Killed All My Friends" (often shortened to "In My Dreams") *"It Differs in the Colour and the Shape" *"Jessica vs. Temptation (Part One)" *"I Will Not Take This Freakin' Messed-Up Stuff (Part Two)" (often shortened to "I Will Not Take This") *'OUTRO: "Midnight Coffee (Reprise)" Other Stuff The movie of the first two CDs does not feature "It Differs in the Colour and the Shape." *'Cluster Quack-Bomb: '''The chorus of "I Will Not Take This Freakin' Messed-Up Stuff (Part Two)." *'Metal Scream: '"In My Dreams, I Killed All My Friends": "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Then followed by the slow, melodic "if you can hear me, guys, I'm sorry." *'Shout-Out: '"It Differs in the Colour and the Shape" to the Foo Fighters' second album and "Judge Bagel's Badass Rap" to ''Chat Court. *'''Animated Adaption *'Album Title Drop: '"Midnight Coffee" and "Midnight Coffee (Reprise)." *'Book Ends: '''Kinda. The first line of "Midnight Coffee" is "Ugh, God, man, I need some coffee" and the last line of "Ugh, God, man, I don't need some coffee." *'Censored for Comedy: All the curses are censored with ducks quacking. *'''Concept Video/Concept Album ''Why I Don't Go Outside Anymore'' Jessica Plz decides to go outside at midnight instead of having coffee butis stopped by a guard who demands him to stay inside. Jessica asks why. He is then shown a list of 14 reasons why he should stay inside... *'INTRO SONG: '"Why I Don't Go Outside Anymore" *"And it Goes Something Like This" (alternatively named "What's Wrong with a Cover?") *'SINGLE: '"Differing Personalities (Chapter II) (Part One)" *"Break Outta Prison (Part Two)" *"Hey You and You and You" *"The Fake Slim Shady" *"I Want You" *"Hospital Patient" *"In Real Life, I Killed All My Friends" (often shortened to "In Real Life") *"It's Nice to See" *"I Murder People and No One Cares" *"Don't Judge Me, Love Me" *"Zoo of Pain (Part One)" *"Zoo of Pain (Part Two)" *"Fell Asleep with My Eyes Open" *'OUTRO: '"I Didn't Stay Off the Midnight Coffee" Other Stuff *'Cover Version: '''The intros of "And it Goes Something Like This" and "The Fake Slim Shady." *'Call Back: To the previous CD, Why I Should Stop the Midnight Coffee. All of Jessica's antics are under the influence of "midnight coffee." *'Cluster Quack-Bomb: '"Hey You and You and You" has the chorus. *'Precision Quack-Strike: '''The end of "And it Goes Something Like This": "All I have to say is quack you!" *'Censored for Comedy: 'All the curses are censored with ducks quacking. *'Concept Video/Concept Album ''Why I Should Do More of My Own Songs'' Jessica Plz decides to perform in a cover concert - where musicians cover songs. The movie based on the album (named Jessica Plz: Midnight Coffee) doesn't feature an animated version of the story in the CD. *'INTRO SONG: '"Intro / She's Just a Girl, Eddie" (The Darkness) *'SINGLE: '"Otherside" (Red Hot Chili Peppers) *"Hollywood Whore" (Papa Roach) *"Against All Odds" (Phil Collins) *"Breaking the Habit" (Linkin Park) *"Booed Off the Stage / Just a Girl" (No Doubt) *"The Unforgiven II" (Metallica) *"Take a Look Around" (Limp Bizkit) *"Epic" (Faith No More) *"Revenge / Barbie Girl" (Aqua) *'OUTRO: '"Teenagers" (My Chemical Romance) Other Stuff *'Cover Version: '''Duh. *'Black Sheep Hit: "Against All Odds" and "Revenge / Barbie Girl" had their videos played more on TV than the actual single, "Otherside." *'Metal Scream: '"Hollywood Whore": "WAKE UP!" and "Revenge / Barbie Girl": "AH-AH-AH, YEAH!" *'''Concept Video/Concept Album Category:Blog posts